Once Thought of as a Curse
by Live4YourLove
Summary: “Why am I here?”“I have brought you here to show you your future wife.”I snorted and laughed.“You're kidding, right?”“Yeah, I am. I'm actually here to tell you that you are going to die soon.”“What!” “Now I'm kidding.” He laughed, “Calm down, Edward."


Author Note:** Please read or skim through before reading.**

This is a one-shot that I wrote a long time ago. It's one of my favorites, mostly because it has a meaning to it. It resembles my belief in abstinence. ALTHOUGH, it is not at all suitable for a K rating. It is T for language and some other stuff. It's not boring AT ALL and not completely...idk "pure". And I promise that as long as you don't absolutely loath people who believe in abstinence, you will enjoy it. It has it's beautiful moments, like in my one-shot _Beautiful Disaster_. It is funny and sometimes totally cliche.

So that's about all. Except that if this offends you in any way, please refrain from reviewing about it. Thanks and enjoy :)

Summary: Edward Cullen was never the one to consider abstinence, even if his mother always told him he should. That was until at the age of 17, he had a dream about his future wife and ever since he could never look at a woman the same way ever again. "_Why am I here?" "__I have brought you here to show you your future wife." I snorted and laughed. "You're kidding, right?" "__Yeah, I am. I'm actually here to tell you that you are going to die soon." "__What!?" "Now__ I'm kidding." He laughed, "Calm down, Edward. You're not going to die." _

**Once Thought of as a Curse**

Abstinence was never something I, Edward Cullen, would have considered. Even after my mother, Esme, insisted I wait for my future wife. She had always told me the story of how she wished she could turn back time and save herself for Carlisle, my father.

My family had always been pretty conservative. We went to church every Sunday, and my mother and father taught us how to be a gentleman, how to follow what's right and to never conform to the people around us, no matter how hard they push us.

_That's easy for them to say, _I always thought to myself when they said to never give into peer pressure, especially the sex kind. It's everywhere nowadays - on TV, in movies, on billboards, and especially at school.

So even though I grew up being told right from wrong along with the thought of waiting for my future wife, I never really saw it as important. It's hard to when everyone around you tells you _"it's no big deal, it's just sex". _

And though I always heard this, I never really saw it as _just sex_. I saw it as something special between two people who really love each other, though I would never tell my friends that.

So now that I am twenty-six years old, fresh out of college and on my way to being a very well known musician, you would have assumed I had 'gotten some', right?

_Wrong._

At the ripe age of seventeen, I was dead set on being the first of my friends to go 'all the way' with my girlfriend, Jessica. At the time, being so young and naive, I had thought I loved her. Now it was such a ridiculous thought - ever loving anyone other then _her_. Well you don't know about "her", so let's not focus on that. So there I was, in my bedroom with my girlfriend...

_9 years ago..._

_I was laying on my bed, resting my head in my hand as I stared down at Jessica. She was laying beside me, flat on her back, fluttering her eyelashes in what I assumed was meant to be sexy. We had been going out for about three months, but according to my friends, I should have already gotten to home base._

"_Eddie." Jessica purred, running her finger over my chest. "Do you love me?"_

_I shiver at her touch, and smiled down at her, my gaze flickering for a moment to her top which was pulled down low, revealing a good portion of cleavage. "Of course I do, baby." I said, and as I did so, her smile grew and she got a mischievous look in her eyes._

"_Are your parents or brothers home?" She asked quietly. I grinned, having realized what she was getting at in all her questions. _

"_Nope." I said, popping the 'p' as I gently placed my hand on the soft skin of her stomach that was revealed from her too short shirt. _

_I almost did a victory dance at the same moment she shivered at the contact. My parents had gone to a late night movie, one they went to often because they felt they needed some time alone. And my brothers were both off at a friends house._

_Without even having to ask what she wanted, I bent down and kissed her while my hand drifted up under her shirt. She giggled and jumped me, wrapping her arms and legs around me. I was in heaven as I began to lift her shirt higher, my goal being to discard of it quickly. _

_But before she could help me get it off, a loud knock sounded at my door, causing us both to jump and Jessica to shriek. I groaned and fell back, releasing my grip from Jessica, just as my father burst through the door. _

_His eyes were livid as he ordered Jessica to leave and get home before he called her parents. It was a unwritten rule in the house that we weren't allowed to have girls in our rooms, so I was officially dead. _

_I sat quietly on my bed as I got the full blunt of Carlisle's rage as he told me how disappointed in me he was and how I was going to pay for breaking the rules. _

_Later after my father had left my room, my mother came in and sat beside me on the bed. I kept my head down, not wanting to see her disappointed face. I could handle it from Carlisle, but seeing it on my mother broke my heart._

"_Edward, honey." My mother spoke softly while resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, her facial features weren't what I had expected. She didn't look disappointed - just sad. _

_Although she surprised me with the fact that she didn't show her disappointment, her topic of discussion was exactly what I was expecting. She went on and on with her usual abstinence speech, me sitting beside her pretending to listen. I knew the speech so well that I could probably recite it to you myself. _

"_And I know that you know all of this, and your probably not listening to me because you could probably recite it to me yourself -" I snorted and laughed, though she continued, "but I just want you to really think about it. Sex isn't just something you should do to seek pleasure, it's special and I know you understand and feel that Edward."_

_I nodded. _

"_Edward, do you believe in soul mates?"_

_I smiled at the thought, already knowing my answer would be yes. I had seen proof of it everyday of my life through my parents. It was hard to ignore. Whenever you just sat and watched them interact with each other, you couldn't help but be amazed by how __in sync__ they were with each other. How every move they made subconsciously brought them closer, like they didn't even have to make a conscious decision to scoot a little closer on the couch or grasp the others hand, it was an automatic thing, like their bodies craved the contact. _

"_Yes, I do. You and dad are my proof." I said, smiling at her. In turn her smile grew, and I knew it was because my words had brought her thoughts to Carlisle. The look in her eyes was also a small part of the proof that they were, indeed, soul mates. _

"_Well could you imagine how it might feel to find that one woman who completes you, who you couldn't stop thinking about, who without her, you would be nothing? Could you imagined if she were to share that one special thing with another man? How betrayed would you believed you would feel?"_

_I ducked my head and thought about that. I knew that even if I found my soul mate, odds were she wouldn't have waited for me. Nowadays it wasn't thought of. It was hard deep down to grasp how it would feel, mostly because I could never grasp loving someone that much. Nor could I imagine getting as lucky as my mom and dad. _

_Though I couldn't grasp how it would feel, I could only imagine it would be disappointing. I would have wanted to be the only man to ever touch her. To be her first and her last. _

"_Yes. I can imagine." I said, keeping my words brief, for I was still deep in thought._

"_Well just think about that, honey. But whatever you decide, consider every aspect of it, okay? Don't be driven by your hormones or by your friends. It's your body and your life, live it the way you want to." And with that she left, blowing me a kiss and wishing me a goodnight. _

_That night I lay in bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. My dreams overtook me, and I soon found myself in a blinding white room, the floor and walls so white that it was hard to tell where the walls connected with the floor. _

_I was standing near one of the walls dressed in all white and when I looked up I saw a man standing across from me in a long white robe. He was tall, with dark hair. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black and stood out against his pale skin and dark beard. _

"_Hello, Edward." The man spoke, his voice sounded like bells, so perfect and calming. _

"_How do you know my name?" I replied quietly after a few moments. His angelic face and the sound of his voice almost made me feel unworthy to speak in his presence. _

"_I'm an angel, I know everyone's name." He replied in the same __ominous__ voice._

"_Why am I here?" _

"_I have brought you here to show you your future wife." He said simply as he began to slowly walk towards me._

_I snorted and laughed, amused by his statement. Figures that I'd have a dream about this after I had that talk with my mother. "You're kidding, right?" I said as I tried to keep the annoyed look off my face._

"_Yeah, I am. I'm actually here to tell you that you are going to die soon." He said seriously, frowning down at me._

"_What!?" I cried, my heart instantly jumping in my chest as my mind processed his words. I began to gasp for air as thoughts of my parents and brothers came to mind. _

_"Now__ I'm kidding." He laughed, "Calm down, Edward. You're not going to die. _Not for a long time."

_I sighed in relief, resting my hand on my fore head. After I had caught my breath and reassured myself that I was going to see my family again, I became slightly angry._

"_That wasn't funny at all!" I growled._

"_No, it wasn't. And I am very sorry. I just get so frustrated when people don't believe me. Although I know you will as soon as I show you what I am here to show you." He said as he moved over to the wall to my left. He stood a few feet away from it, his back to the wall, then beaconed with his hand for me to stand next to him. _

"_Are you ready?"_

_I cocked an eyebrow at him, not really sure what I was suppose to be ready for. I mean, we were standing inside a plain white room, what was exactly going to happen for me to get ready?_

_I watched in curiosity as he waved his arms through the air. Just as he did so, the walls around us began to change and the space began to fill with various objects. A few moments later, and we were now standing in what looked to be a small living room. _

_It was dark and __cozy__ with its brown walls and leather couches. A tall lamp near the back of the room was the only source of light. A TV sat to the left of us, on top of a small entertainment center. Across from it were the couches and on a large recliner sat a small, pixie-like girl. She had long, jet black hair that was pulled up into a messy pony tail and from what I could tell, she appeared to be around my own age, though she was extremely short. I watched as she began to squirm uncomfortable as she watched the TV._

"_Beeeeells!" She whined loudly, her head slightly tilted towards the door where I assumed she was trying to reach someone._

"That_, is my future wife?" I asked in amazement. It wasn't that she was unattractive, it was just the fact that she didn't seem like my type. Her voice was slightly nasally and she seemed to have too much energy. I was more of the mellow type and didn't really have tolerance for people who couldn't sit still for long periods of time._

"_No, that's not her, just wait." He said calmly, as he walked a little farther into the room which brought him directly behind the largest couch next to the recliner that the pixie girl sat in. I followed and stood next to him._

"_What!" A voice called from the other room, the voice conveying that they were clearly annoyed, just as I was._

"_Are the brownies ready!?" The pixie girl asked, still squirming in her seat as she flipped the channels on the TV._

"_Yes, Alice, they are almost ready. And quite frankly I don't know if you should get any, you already have too much energy. Is it seriously too hard for you to sit still and wait without whining!?" The voice continued, the volume getting louder as the owner of the voice got closer to the door. _

_I gasped as soon as I laid my eyes on the girl who walked into the room. Just from one glance, I knew that this was her. As I saw her deep, chocolate brown eyes, I felt as if my heart was being filled with happiness and love just at the sight and nearness of her. And as my lungs filled with air, it felt as if I was breathing for the first time. My heart beat was erratic and skipped frequently as I saw her smile down at her friend._

_She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on and I knew she would be for the rest of my life. As my eyes raked over every small feature of her face, I felt my heart sink; I was dreaming. I wouldn't ever see her again and I would wake up the next day feeling empty and unsatisfied. _

_Although now, as the feelings I felt inside me grew far bigger then I thought possible and I felt my whole body being pulled towards her, I suddenly knew it wasn't a dream. There was no possible way I could feel this way about a person my mind had created. _

"_Bells, why are you so mean to me?" The girl's friend asked, "You know I have all this energy already built into me, that doesn't mean I should be refused your awesome brownies!"_

"_It does if when you eat those brownies you will torture me with the added energy!" 'Bells' replied, and I frowned as her face was turned away from me as she sat on the sofa I stood behind._

_I glanced up at the man beside me, and he nodded, somehow knowing what I was asking. I then moved from around the couch to stand in front of the TV. I wanted to get a better look at her, watch this beautiful woman for however long I was allowed to. _

_I smiled as I watched her pull a book off of the side table and began to read. I don't know how long I stood there watching her, but it never seemed long enough. As my eyes drank in the sight of her, I couldn't help but feel amazed at how much I felt for her already. Was I going to feel this way when I woke up? When was I going to meet her? Was she even real? Was any of this real?_

"_Why did you show me this?" I breathed as I kept my eyes on the girls heart shaped face. _

"_Because if I didn't, you would have ruined it with her later. You might not have had the chance to be with her like you should be."_

"_But now I'm just going to wake up in the morning and know that I wouldn't be able to be near her or even believe that she's an actual person for that matter!"_

"_She is real, Edward."_

"_How do I know that! This is all just too much! This is crazy!" I was getting angrier now as I flung my arms into the air and glared at the man standing beside me. He did this to torture me. To show me what it felt like to love your soul mate, to know what it's like to experience love at first sight, then to just rip it away from me and watch me suffer for the rest of my life._

"_Edward, she is real and one day you will see that. I'm sorry you are upset, but you will be grateful for it later, trust me. I'm saving you a lot of regrets." He said just as he began to fade out of sight._

_My heart jumped in panic as I turned back to gaze at the girl. I didn't want to leave - _ever_. I wanted to stay right here, even if she could never see me or hear me, just as long as I could be near her in some way. _

"_No!" I cried as everything around me began to fade and soon enough the pixie and the love of my life were gone from my vision. I cried out once more and jumped as I found myself once again in my bedroom._

Ever since that night I could never look at another woman the same way. None of them ever compared to her. I saw her face when I closed my eyes, I heard her voice frequently in my mind, I dreamed of her almost every night. And ever time I woke, I became more and more desperate to find her.

That is if she even really existed. For the past 9 years I had been attached to this woman and I had never had one shred of proof that we was real other then the love I had for her.

Other then the fact that I am a twenty-six year old virgin, this curse has tortured me in another form -_ my brothers. _

I had made the mistake of telling them about my dream and the fact that I no longer wanted to be intimate with any other woman. They had both believed me, knowing that I wasn't one for practical jokes, but Emmett frequently made jokes about my V-card and the fact that I was so devoted to a woman who might not even be real.

Jasper had been the same way at first, that was until he found his recent girlfriend. They have been going out for a few months now and I could already tell the difference in his eyes. He had found "the one".

Emmett was happy for him, although he had yet to meet her. He never once teased him about how he talked about her, he understood the concept of the soul mate much like Jasper and I, having seen it in our parents. Although when we asked him if he had found someone special he had replied,_ "Are you kidding me? This body is not made for one woman, it would be a cruel joke to give it all to one woman."_

That comment alone gave me my answer; _no_, he hadn't found her yet. If he had, he would have felt differently, and frequently I tried to explain myself to him so that maybe he would stop sleeping around until he met her.

You can imagine how that ended with my one-track-mind brother. Needless to say he didn't value sex as much as me, or Jasper now that he found his girlfriend.

And so we are back to the present, where I am currently waiting for Jasper to finish getting ready so that we can go have dinner with his new girlfriend - I really should have learned her name - and her room mates.

I, personally, was dreading this night. Jasper had, in his own kind way, forced us to accompany him, saying that he needed buffers for her other two friends who would both be at the dinner to "approve" of him. Her friends sounded pretty protective, and I wasn't looking forward to the scrutiny since I was his brother and therefore a big influence on him.

"Come on you she-man!" Emmett bellowed up the stair at Jasper. "How fucking long does it take to put some clothes on! You're like a friggen woman!"

A few minutes later and Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs in dark jeans and a gray shirt.

"It took you that long to pick_ that_?" I sighed in disbelief as we all shuffled into my Volvo.

"Will you guys _please _lighten up. I'm nervous, so I couldn't decide." Jasper sighed softly as he messed with his hair.

Eventually we pulled up to a small white house, a red BMW and a bright red truck sitting in the drive way. As we jumped out and started head towards the door, I quickly realized I had forgotten something important.

"Hey, wait, Jazz?" I stopped a few feet from the front door.

"Yeah?"

"What's her name again?" I asked sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head and Jasper rang the door bell.

"Alice." He chuckled, not in the least bit angry or annoyed that I had forgotten. My eyebrows pulled together as the name sat in the back of my mind, sounding oddly familiar and important...

"Jasper!" I heard a squeal as the door was whipped open. A small woman, about four-eleven, stood in the doorway bouncing on the balls of her feet, her black spiky hair swinging every which way. We all chuckled as she quickly beaconed us inside and into a cozy dining room.

A pretty blonde rose from her chair at the head of the table as we entered. She smiled sweetly to us all and introduced herself as Rosalie while Alice proceeded to give us waist high hugs. She was just so tiny...

"You'll have to wait to meet the last of the three musketeers once she is done cooking." Alice giggled as we all sat down at the dining room table, waiting for dinner to be done. "She is an amazing cook, makes the best brownies known to man. They are literally better than orgasms!"

To that Emmett guffawed loudly and I ducked my head knowing what was coming next. "Edward should get a double serving!" He hooted as he banged his meaty hand on the table in amusement.

Alice and Rosalie cried out into laughter after him, even though they really didn't get why he said _I _get double. Thankfully after that comment, we all fell into a comfortable conversation, Alice being the one to shoot off topics at the drop of a hat. I just continued to watch in amusement as she wiggled around in her seat, apparently not able to sit still. She reminded me so much of that girl in -

_Oh God..._

_No, it can't be. _A voice tried to assure me as my heart began to race and my palms began to sweat.

_Like hell it can be! Just look at her. Pixie-like features, black hair, unending amounts of energy! Her name is ALICE!_

I grasped the edge of the table as my heart began to race even faster and I began to sweat profusely. Luckily no one was paying attention to me so that they wouldn't notice my on coming panic attack.

_This could very well be a false alarm _I tried to reason with myself, _I've seen plenty of girls that had resembled either Alice or _her_, this is probably the same thing._

And just when I had almost brought my heart rate to a reasonable pace, Alice spoke, bringing it right back up again, only this time even higher.

"Beeellls!" She cried towards the kitchen door to our left. "Is it almost ready!?"

I held my breath as I waited for the woman she was addressing to reply.

"Yes, master, your meal is almost ready!" _Her _voice called back as I heard the clashing of pots and pans in the kitchen.

There was no excuse for it this time. It was _her _voice. I would have recognized it anywhere. How could I not? I had dreamed of it for the past nine years. And even through the loud whooshing sounds of my breathing and the pounding of my heart in my ears, the voice sounded even more glorious in person.

"Edward?" Jasper's voice called softly from across the table. He had obviously noticed my sudden disheveled state and was watching me in concern.

But I couldn't answer him. Not when my heart still raced - this time not from panic, but pure anticipation and excitement - and my body shook with the want for her to walk into the room. To come to me. The one who had waited so patiently - okay, as patiently as an abstinent man can - to finally hold her in my arms.

"Belly bear, is it ready nooow?" Alice squeaked with a giggle of amusement at her teasing.

"Alice, I swear to God..." I heard her reply, the adorable pitch of fake annoyance and anger causing a brilliant grin to cross my face. Automatically, I began to lift from my seat, pushing my chair back while keep my gaze on the thin wooden door that stood between us.

"Edward?" Came Alice's confused voice as everyone watched me. I still didn't reply - it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was finally going to meet her. My future wife. The one woman that held me heart so strongly without even knowing it.

"Okay, okay! It's done, are you-" Her voice grew louder as she neared the swinging door and she pushed through holding a pan of food. She continued to speak but when she looked up and met my gaze, the pan fell from her grasp and plummeted to the ground at her feet.

I didn't have to think - it was pure instinct - before I had closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around her slender waist and pulling her away from the shattered glass at her feet. She squeaked in surprise as I did so, instantly clutching to my shoulders with her little hands.

And then, after I knew she was safely away from the glass, I finally got to soak in every inch of her. She looked almost exactly the same as the first time I had seen her - or better yet _dreamed _her. Only she was more womanly; her hair longer, her eyes holding more wisdom and warmth, her facial features more defines, _her body more curvy and sexy._

And trust me, I didn't need to take a step back to realize that last trait. I could feel it from the wonderful way her body was flush against mine.

Instantly, my body was reacting to her, my hands which were placed innocently on her back itched to run over ever inch of her. To caress her, to hold her closer, _to kiss her. _

And she definitely wasn't helping with the way she simply stared at me with her mouth shaped in the adorable surprised 'o'. She was just begging me to assault her right then and there, no matter who was watching.

"I..I-it's you." She breathed, her soft voice causing me to shudder violently and my hands to tighten around her. I knew I shouldn't continue holding her, especially while I was thinking such highly inappropriate things, but I definitely took notice of the fact that she didn't try to pull away from me. She even tightened her grip on my shoulders a little.

Then her words finally registered to me. _It's me? Me, the strange guy whose trying super hard not to grope her? Me, the man she saw randomly one time walking down the street? Me, the one she is going to file a restraining order on if my hands continue to wander lower towards her ass?_

_Or...me, the man who was to be her husband, who she dreamed about when she was seventeen?_

"Bells?" I breathed as I hesitantly brought my right hand from her back to gently cup her cheek, softly running the pad of my thumb over the delicious red blush that covered her cheek.

She chuckled tightly as tears began to form in her eyes and she pushed her face farther into my hand. "Bella. Bells is a nickname. W-well, actually, Bella is a nick name too...short for Isabella, but I've always hated that name. It's so long and...I don't know, old fashion." She said flustered as I continued to just watch her, marveling at the feeling of her soft skin under my hand.

"Bella." I tested out softly, loving the feeling of it on my tongue. "Beautiful." I concluded as I became hypnotized by her intense gaze. Somehow, I found myself instantly leaning forward until our faces were closer and our breaths mingled.

"Ed." She spoke softly, the taste of her as she spoke touching my lips, causing me to gasp softly, then chuckle at her words.

"It's actually Edward." I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers, sighing as the strong feeling of completeness that the simply contact brought. All of it, the feel of her rapid heart beat against my chest, her warm hands on my shoulders, her soft, sweet breath against my lips, it all made me feel more alive then I had in my entire life.

"Edward." Bella sighed, "It fits. Perfectly. So handsome..."

"So beautiful." I sighed in response as I closed my eyes and brushed our noses together, just enjoying the moment of pure bliss.

"Edward. I can't believe it's you. _Finally_." She breathed as she ran her hand up from my shoulders and into my hair. I groaned rather embarrassingly loud at the contact, causing her to giggle - the sound so amazingly beautiful to my ears.

"You had the dream too?" I whispered absently as my single hand that was still on her back began to rub up and down her side.

"Mmhmm." She hummed as she took a step forward, somehow bringing her even closer to me. I groaned again in delight, my fore head falling from hers and to her shoulder where I buried my face in her warm neck.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this; how long I begged for this moment to come soon." I whispered against her skin, causing her to shiver.

"I think I do, Edward. I was beginningto panic really, that you were a figment of my imagination. I wished so badly for you to be real. And you are. _Oh God_, you're real." She said, her grip on me tightening.

Her intense words sent me over the edge and I couldn't help myself when I pulled my face back and brought my lips to her. I moaned instantly as her soft lips molded to mine, sending a shock through my body. Her small moan of approval encourage me further and I fervently wretched her mouth open with my lips and dove into her mouth.

My hands, taking advantage of the fact that I was busy with my mouth, took it upon themselves to wander her body. One hand cupped the side of her body, right below her breasts and the other found it's way to her ass where it pulled her closer to me.

All while I explored her mouth, I bathed in the satisfaction I got from every sound she made as I held her, kissed her. She would sigh, moan, groan, even whine when she wanted me closer or wanted more. She was feeding me delight with every little sound she made.

"Get a room!" Two voices bellowed at once from across the room, causing us both to jump in surprise.

For a split second, I had completely forgotten where we were. I was just so completely consumes by this moment - by Bella - that I had forgotten about everything. But then I turned my head towards our audience to see everyone watching us with wide, curious eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Alice gawked as she switched her gaze from Bella to me. Which wasn't a short distance since I had refused to let her go, having kept her pulled tight against me with her cheek now resting on my chest as she watched our friends.

"That's her!?" Jasper cried in astonishment, having obviously deduced that I would never show any interest to any woman who wasn't _her_- my Bella.

"That's him!?" Rosalie said right after Jasper, giving me the eye as she sized me up.

"Yep, this is my Ed." Bella said softly as she wound her arms around my back possessively and began rubbing my back. I smiled down at her and kissed her fore head.

"Well, shit. It's gotta be, he just let her call him Ed!" Emmett chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and refocused my attention on Bella. I had waited for this moment too long and I wasn't going to let anything distract me. I felt this intense pull, almost like an overwhelming obsession, towards her that caused me to want nothing more than her - the sight of her, the feel of her - both physically and emotionally - and taste of her.

I smiled softly to myself, everything around me fading in her light as I brought my lips to her ear and whispered softly, "I think we need to get out of here." Before I grabbed her waist and slung her onto my shoulder.

She shrieked in delight then giggled as her hands landed on my ass so that she could keep her head up.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Alice cried and though I knew she was truly going to be upset that we were leaving so soon, I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"To get married!" I said loudly with a chuckle as I stepped over the mess on the floor and began to head towards the front door.

"What!?" Came a cried of surprise from behind us before Bella spoke.

"Yes! Now clean that mess up before it ruins my new hardwood floor!"


End file.
